I Absolutely Agree With You
by Cecily von Ziegesar
Summary: Right after 2.23 - “The Wrath of Con”. Chuck gets sick and Serena and Lily take care of him. Serena was arrested but she just spends one night in jail. Blair is there as well to help him. Is a Bluck of course. Read and Review.


So Here I am again … I still get feedback on my story - Would You Stay?

Can you believe that? I can't. I feel so grateful for everyone who took time to review!

Thanks guys, I am truly amazed!

Can you guess the plot of my new story? As always my one time favorite couple Blair and Chuck!

Got love this two bumping heads like crazy in love teenagers. Although I stick with my theory about sickness bringing people together… (I just love it) This is going to be right after 2.23 **-** **"**_The Wrath of Con"_, Chuck is devastated about not being able to address his feelings to Blair, he got sick and she is there to make him feel better, I don't think there are any spoilers in here so I just hope that you read this and let me know what you thought!

**Disclaimer:** Been Here, Played with the Toys, But the Sand Box isn't mine. Forgive my mistakes they are entirely mine.

* * *

- "Good morning New York City. It's 8:30 AM and the sun is shining on this Friday morning. Today's temperature is …"

Serena turned off the alarm clock. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She looked over her bedroom and wish she could stay in bed for a little while longer, been in jail for the night took a lot of her.

She was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when the sound of retching caught her attention.

- "Chuck". She said as she knocked on the door. - "Are you okay?"

- "Serena?" He said from the bathroom.

The door was open, so Serena let herself in. Chuck was leaning over the toilet, throwing up. His body was shaking with every dry cough. His face was grey, and he was barely holding himself up with the toilet seat.

- "What happened to you?" She rushed to his side.

Chuck coughed one more time, and collapsed back against the wall, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and shuddered, he felt awful.

- "I'm running out of stuff to throw up." He muttered, a slight smile coming to his face. - "I think I might throw up one of my organs next."

S. kneeled down next to him. - "How long have you been in here?"

- "I don't know, what time is it?"

- "It's almost nine."

- "Well, about two hours then."

- "Two hours!" Serena exclaimed. - "You've been throwing up for two hours!? Why didn't you wake us up?"

- "I didn't want to bother you guys. You had a pretty rough night being arrested and everything and I only threw up every thirty minutes or so."

Serena sympathetically smiled. - "I'm sorry." She felt his forehead. - "Chuck, you're burning up." She said. - "You need to go back to bed. Can you stand?"

C. nodded and Serena helped him stand up. She helped him into his bed and went back into the bathroom. She returned with a thermometer and a small trash can. She put the thermometer in his mouth and set the trash can down beside the bed.

- "You need to stay in bed, so if you have to throw up again use the trash can."

The thermometer beeped and she took it out of his mouth. - "101.7." she said. - "Well, it's not as high as I imagine but it's definitely bed for you today." She said.

- "No, I have to go and talk to Blair." Chuck said and tried to get up.

- "Oh no, you don't!" S. gently pushed him back down. - "You can't talk to her right now, you can barely stand!

- "I have to try, I need to…."

- "Sorry, not today. So do you want me to call her and tell you're sick?"

- "No thanks. She will think I'm lying."

- "Okay then. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back to check on you, is that okay?" Serena asked.

He looked like a puppy that just got kicked. So she left the room.

He pulled the covers off. He was so hot. He tried to relax and go to sleep, but his eyes were burning so he opened them back up. He vacantly stared at the wall; he was thinking about his last encounter with the love of his life and everything that he had said and done. Maybe the universe didn't want him and Blair together after all, and what a pretty way to demonstrate that.

A while later Serena stepped in his bedroom. She had a wet washcloth in her hand. She sat down next to him on the bed. - "Chuck, why don't you try to go to sleep?" - She said, folding the cloth and placing it on his forehead. He was shivering. - "Here, let's put the blanket back over you."

- "It makes me hot, but when I take it off I'm freezing." He muttered. - "And I don't know why, but I can't sleep." He sighed. - "My mouth is so dry."

- "Let me get you some water." S. left the room and came back with a glass of water. "Here." She held it to his lips and he drank half the glass quickly.

He closed his eyes and she felt him relax. Just as she thought he was asleep, Chuck's eyes popped open, - "Serena, I think I'm going to be sick again." He moaned and sat up.

Serena grabbed the trash can and held it up to him just as he started to throw up again. He threw up the water and then dry heaved for several minutes. Tears automatically appeared in his eyes and his body was wracked with heaving. S. mopped his brow with the washcloth. By this time, Lily entered the room seeing her daughter and step son distress she become very alarmed.

- "Serena what is wrong?"

- "Mom, Chuck has been throwing up the last couple of hours. I think maybe we should take him to the hospital. He can barely hold water." She said.

- "No, hospital, please, - C. pleaded. – "This is just a stomach bug. I'll be alright tonight."

Lily gave in. – "Okay, but if you're still sick tonight, we're going no discussion about it."

- "Okay Mommy." He mocked her.

- "She is right, you now?" – Serena said sympathetically.

- "Okay Daddy." Chuck said. He closed his eyes. - "I'll try, to sleep, again."

- "Good." Lily replied.

Serena knew he didn't want her to get involved in his situation with Blair, but she couldn't watch to people made for each other being so stubborn, so she decided to make a quick phone call.

- "Blair here. Hello S."

- "Hey B."

- "Serena, how are you?" How was spending the night in jail? - She asked.

- "I'm good. How 'bout you? I saw you and Chuck yesterday"

- "I am completely fine. Now I can finally move forwards and be happy with Nate. Why?"

Serena could hear that all this was just bravado, so she played dirty.

- "Well, He got sick after being a coward and not being able to admit his true feelings about you. I don't know maybe is just a stomach bug, but he's got a fever. Do you think you could come by and check on him? Just to make sure he has some water and checks his temperature again? I am sure he will be glad"

- "I don't think this is a good idea Serena. He probably doesn't wanna see me, anyways." She confessed.

- "But Blair he is in love with you, and he needs your help." S. tried to leave the accusing note from her voice.

- "I'm not so sure about that you know, but okay, however if he gets any worst I'm going to blame you." She tried to light things up.

- "Fine." Serena hung up.

Then she thought about giving Nate a call, but she didn't think that Chuck was going to liked that. Better Waldorf than Archibald she laughed.

She was heading for the door when she bumped into her mother.

- "Mom I need to talk to Dan about yesterday!" She said guilty.

- "Don't worry Serena. I need to talk with Rufus as well. I hope Chuck is feeling better. Do you think is safe to leave him all by himself?" Lily asked.

- "I don't know. I think he is okay, if he gets any worse he can always call us, and I gave Blair a call, she is going to check on him later. Maybe I'm going to call Nate as well." She told her mother.

- "But Serena, do you think this is a good idea?" She was well aware of her step son feelings about the girl.

- "I don't know Mom. I hope it is."

- "Okay. I'll try to get home early, okay?"

- "Okay, Mom. See ya."

- "Bye Serena."

Before they left Lily went to check on Chuck again.

- "Oh you're already awake." She said. "You feel any better?"

- "No, not really." Chuck replied. "My whole body hurts. I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck."

- "Well, let's take your temperature again." Lily put the thermometer in his mouth. She smiled sympathetically and brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead. She took the thermometer out of his mouth. - "102. Hmmm, it's risen, but not a whole lot. Why don't you try to drink some more water, but only a little bit this time?"

- "Okay," C. allowed himself to be helped to a sitting position and he took a small sip of water.

- "I heard Serena called Blair, she probably is going to come by and check on you in a few hours is that okay with you?"

- "She did what?"

- "You can be alone in here all day, Chuck."

- "But why did she have to call her?"

- "Well in her defense I heard she thought about Nate, but I think you're safer with Blair." She smiled.

- "Don't make me laugh. It hurts my stomach." He said trying to hold a laugh.

- "So you will be okay?" She meant more than just being sick and he understood her.

- "I'll try". He answered.

- "If you need me, do you have my number?"

- "Yes Lily. Thank you. You didn't have to go through this."

- "Chuck you're my step son. Of course I do."

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. As soon as she turned to walk to the elevator she ran right into Nate.

- "Oh, hey Nate" She said.

- "Hey Lily. Is Chuck here?" He asked.

- "Actually yes, he woke up sick. I don't think he is up to anything than sleep today." She told him.

- "Oh really?" Nate looked disappointed.

- "Yeah." She said. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

- "Do you think Chuck will mind?" He asked her very serious.

- "I don't know dear." She told him.

- "I'll go up for 5 minutes then."

- "And while you're there, make sure he drinks a little water, and check his temperature too. If it's any higher than like 103.5, call me and I'll come home."

- "Uh huh." He said, shaking his head. - "Right." With a shrug of his shoulders he walked into the apartment. He found Chuck lying on the couch a pile of misery covered in shits.

- "Chuck!"

- "Hrum." C. groaned from his pile of shits.

- "Hey buddy. Are you feeling any better?" Nate asked.

- "Why don't we started with a no screaming policy?"

- "I'm not screaming. I just wanted to talk to you about Blair and everything.

- "Sorry I can't follow your train of thought right now, apparently I'm too sick."

- "But…"

Chuck was making a real effort to follow Nate's conversation when his stomach forced him to rethink everything but the urge to use the trash. He didn't want to use it while Archibald was there, but the bathroom looked so far away. He decided to try for the bathroom. He got up as quickly as he could, steadying himself, and rushed to the bathroom. He just barely made it.

Nate saw Chuck rush to the bathroom, after a few minutes of silence he went to check on his friend.

- "Are you okay in there?"

- "Yeah Archibald. I think I'm going to sleep off this disease."

- "Okay. I'll come back later. Maybe you will feel better."

- "Yeah maybe."

A few hours later Lily walked into the apartment. She was really worried about Chuck, and anyone should be left alone sick. She entered in the apartment silently and found Chuck sleeping on the couch. She also find a note from Nate – Lily had to go! up again. N. -

- "Chuck?" She gently touched his forehead.

- "Hey Lily, you are already back?" Chuck sounded confused and sleepy.

- "Yeah. I had to check on you. How are you feeling?" She asked worried about the heat coming from him.

- "About the same." He answered sincerely.

- "Did you eat something? Nate left a note, did you throw up again?"

- "No, I didn't. After Archibald left I went to sleep."

- "Did anyone check on you since then?" She didn't want to mention Blair's name.

- "No. I don't think she wants to see me Lily."

- "I'm pretty sure she said the same about you."

- "So there is something that we agree on. Yey."

- "Chuck you can't be like that. There will be other girls."

- "But Lily I loved her from the first time I saw her. This didn't change in my entire life. What I'm supposed to do?"

- "Now get better. Then you think about that!"

- "Okay."

Lily smiled sympathetically. "Let's take your temperature again." She put the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped she looked at it, frowning.

- What?"

- "Your fever is higher. Uh, it's like 103.7 or something right now. That's really high. Maybe I should call a doctor."

- "No, don't. I'm okay, really I am."

- "Chuck! You are not okay. An almost 104 temperature is not okay!"

- "Please don't call anyone." C. pleaded. - "He'll make me go to the hospital, and I don't want to." His eyes started to close. "Don't call anyone." He muttered as he fell asleep again.

Lily sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed Serena cell phone.

- "Serena?"

- "Yes Mom…"

- "Serena do you think you can come home? Chuck's fever is really high and he is refusing to go to a hospital. Maybe you could help me."

- "How high is it?" Serena asked.

- "Almost 104." She said.

- "I'm on my way."

She walked over to the couch. Even though Chuck was asleep he didn't look peaceful. It was very evident that he felt awful. About 15 minutes after he called Serena she heard a knock on the door. Strange – She thought – She was sure that Serena would take a little bit longer than that to come home.

She opened the door and found Blair looking kind awkward towards her.

- "Blair." She exclaimed.

- "Hey Lily. How is he?" Blair asked

- "His fever is climbing through the roof. I called Serena, she is on her way." Lily told her.

- "Really? Do you think is that serious?"

- "Yes Blair, now I do."

- "But he won't go to a hospital?"

- "I'm hoping that maybe Serena can talk some sense into him."

- "Right."

About an hour later Serena came back home. She found Lily and Blair watching a restless Chuck.

- "How is he?" S. asked.

- "No change." Blair answered.

- "Actually I think he is getting worst Serena." And Lily completed.

- "Has he thrown up again?" She continued.

- "I think so. Your bathroom smells awfully." Blair commented.

- "Was he alone?" Serena demanded.

- "I don't think so. I guess Nate was here sometime." Lily told him.

They were all in the kitchen making some coffee while talking about what to do about Chuck's sickness when he started to toss and turn, muttering incoherently.

- "Chuck?" Blair said coming to sit next him.

The tossing stopped, but he was sweating and looked distressed. He felt his forehead, Bass felt really really hot. He stopped moving, and relaxed, and his breathing grew shallow and strained. - "Chuck!" She said, -"Chuck, you need to wake up! It's me Blair. Chuck." Blair tried not to freak out.

Lily and Serena come running everything else forgotten.

- "Lily, he's not waking up. Call 991." She urged.

- "Okay."

- "Chuck."

The sound of someone calling his name made him want to open his eyes. He knew that voice, but it's was so distant, maybe he was dreaming.

- "chuck."

The voice called again. He made a huge effort to open his eyes, everything was blurry and unfocused. He could see it was night time, and that there was someone else in the room with him. Then the face in front of him was smiling now.

- "Hey." Blair smile grew wider. –"You gave us quite a scare."

- "Hey." His throat felt like the desert. He was really thirsty

- "Don't try to speak. Let me do all the talking. Yesterday you hurt me again, I know that you have been hurt too, that you can't trust that easily, but I want to take care of you and be there for you in times like these. Why don't you let me Chuck?

- "I want to…" He tried to say, but she cut him.

- "I don't know if you will ever going to change, but all I could think about today was that I don't want to spend my whole life thinking about the things that could go wrong. Today I was afraid that I was going to lose you. So I wanna try. US. And I don't think that we're a mistake, that you don't have a soul. Maybe we are meant to be after all." She finished.

Her face was in and out of focus. He was drifting off to sleep again.

- "Chuck did you hear me?"

- "Hum." He mumbled.

- "Did you hear me?" Blair asked again.

- "I'm thirsty!"

- "Oh okay."

- "Do you really mean all this stuff about us? You kind lost me after the whole speech."

- "Yeah. Yeah I do." She agreed.

- "Okay then. I absolutely agree with you." He closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

- "You forgot you water." She mumbled.

The End!

* * *

Sappy I know!

Hope you liked it! Please send me a Review!

I would love to hear your opinions even good criticism is welcome!

Just press that little button and made me happy!

**Special A/N: **

I got a request from fanficlove14 and friend to write a story about little J getting sick… I am not going to lie…

I don't like her character very much, but as soon as I got the time to think a good plot I'll write something.

Don't think I forget about this girl…I Promise you to do my best.


End file.
